Sackboy (Canon, Little Big Planet)/Cr33ver
'Summary ' Sackboy 'is the main character in the '''Little Big Planet '''series, created by Media Molecule. Sackboy adventures through the Imagisphere in his Pod. He solves problems with his creativity, and helps out the around the Imagisphere to stop beings that threaten the world of Little Big Planet. 'Powers and Stats [https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Tiering_System Tier]' :' 'High 5-A' Name: 'Sackboy '''Origin:Little Big Planet ' 'Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Sackperson '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics , Weapon Mastery , Martial Arts , Vehicular Mastery , Inventory (via Popit, Sack Pocket, and Create Mode), Reality Warping (via Popit and Create Mode), Matter Manipulation (via Popit and Create Mode), Time Manipulation and Time Stop (via Weaponator, Popit, Popit Power-Up, and Create Mode), Creation, Transformation , Self-Destruction (Is able to anger himself so much, to the point where he actually blows up), Flight (via Jetpack, Boosts Boots, Hero Cape, and Create Mode), Telepathy , Telekinesis (via Brain Crane), Teleportation (via Blink Ball and Checkpoint), Fire Manipulation , Electricity Manpulation , Water Manipulation , Explosion Manipulation , Air Manipulation (via Pumpinator), Statistics Amplification (via Grabinator), Light Manipulation (via Illuminator and Create Mode), Breaking the Fourth Wall ,Durability Negation , Gravity Manipulation (Create mode), Genius Intelligence , Small Size (Type 0), Physical Resurrection (via Checkpoint), Likely many Others, etc. 'Attack Potency : Dwarf Star level '(Is able to fight others who can harm him. Fought the Trash Monster , who upon defeat created an explosion that yielded 4.27 Tenatons of TNT . Fought the Negativitron , who is the physical embodiment of negative emotions, meaning he's above the likes of The Trash Monster and the Titans. Upon the Negativitron's defeat, he created an explosion that shot out multiple creations the size of planets , which he sucked up earlier in the story.) Can bypass durability with Prize Bubble Bonus. 'Speed : Relativistic, Higher with Weaponator, Popit Power-Up, Popit, and Create Mode (Is able to pilot the Pod to different planets and locations, which has been calculated at 14%c.Should be as fast if not faster than the Alliance who can pilot the Huge Spaceship, which can also fly to planets in seconds. Fought the Negativitron who can do the same thing.) Lifting Strength : '''Likely '''Superhuman, Higher with Grabinator [https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Striking_Strength Striking Strength]' :' Dwarf Star level Durability : Dwarf Star level '(Survived the explosion of the Trash Monster. Survived the explosion of the Negativitron.) 'Stamina : 'High 'Range : 'Below Average Human physically '| 'Several meters via weapons '| '''Likely Planetary with Popit and Create Mode '''Standard Equipment: •Race Karts •Bounce Pad '(A pad that can help Sackboy jump high into the air, or use as a shield to bounce back enemies) •'Checkpoint '(A checkpoint that Sackboy can use to come back to life, and teleport back to it to trick enemies and get out of danger. This can be easily destroyed though.) •'Stickers '(Sackboy is able to make stickers hit hard or have properties similar to what they represent. Such as anvils or spider webs.) •'Jetpack •Paintinator '(Acts and performs like an average paintball gun, strong enough to take down robots) •'Scuba Gear ' '•Grappling Hook ' '•Grabinator '(Metal gauntlets that increases Sackboy's lifting strength. Allowing him to lift and throw objects with ease. He's able to touch sticky objects without getting stuck , this is shown in Playstation All Stars, where he slaps a ball of jam.) •'Creatinator '(A hat that can shoot out anything Sackboy wants. All the way from water and cakes, to fire and explosions.) •'Brain Crane '(A hat that basically gives Sackboy the ability of telekinesis) •'Hero Cape '(A cape that lets Sackboy glide and swoop down like a hawk) •'Hook Hat '(A hat that lets Sackboy attach to railing and move along it) •'Pumpinator '(A gun that can pull and push objects with air) •'Boosts Boots '(Boots that Sackboy can wear that act like a double jump) •'Blink Ball '(A piece of headgear that can shoot out a ball that once shot at a certain material, will teleport him to where the ball was shot at. This ball can also be used as a projectile.) •'Illuminator '(Equivalent to a flashlight) •'Hoverboard '(This board increases his movement speed, ability to jump higher, grind on rails, and go up walls) •'Weaponator '(This is an item that has a multitude of uses for Sackboy. Such as balls of electricity, heat sinking missiles, lobbing explosives, regular missiles and mines, a missile and rocket powered boxing glove that Sackboy can ride, the Paintinator, electricity that can surround Sackboy, and a device that temporarily boosts Sackboy's perception time, so much that it seems like he's teleporting.) •'Popit Power-Up '(A tool that gives Sackboy some abilities that he would normally have during Create mode. Such as placing, moving, enable and disable functions, and even manipulate time itself.) 'Intelligence : Super Genius. Sackboy has been considered one of the most creative beings in existence. He has shown the ability to build and create large and complex machinery, and even robots that can think for themselves. He should be as smart as Newton , who has created a dimensional teleporter. Was able to fight the Negativitron, who is the physical embodiment of all negative emotions. Sackboy should be as smart as memebers of the Alliance. All of which are incredibly smart and skilled builders and such. Sackboy is skilled enough to take on hoards of baddies, robots, and monsters that tower over him. Defeated the Collector, Negativitron, and the Trash Monster. He has won multiple races and battles in different types of cars. Weaknesses: '''Naive to a certain degree. He is flammable and susceptible to sharp objects. Cannot breath underwater, even though he has shown the ability to breath space without equipment. '''Notable Attack/Techniques: '•Popit '(With this Sackboy can change how he looks, place stickers and decorations, duplicate, resize, move, and detatch objects. He can also mess with gravity, manipulate the matter of objects, create sounds, manipulate fog, darkness and light, change the background and create stuff. With this, he can basicallly do anything he wants.) •'Sack Pocket '(This pocket allows Sackboy to have access to a majority of his weapons and tools) •'Costume Clash '(Originating in Playstation All Stars, this makes Sackboy turn into Parrappa the Rappa, Nathan Drake, or Cole McGraff. With these jumps and attacks with the characters respected weapons.) •'Coal Catastrophe '(Originating in Playstation All Stars, this lets Sackboy summon a huge row of burning coals to plant right on top of his enemies.) •'Prize Bubble Bonus '(Originating in Playstation All Stars, this lets Sackboy put everyone in the surrounding area in bubbles. Once he collects them, he kills them instantly.) •'Create Mode '(With this Sackboy can practically do anything he wants. Such as make anything, manipulating matter, create stuff, pausing, rewinding, and fast forwarding time itself.) Category:Cr33ver Category:Tier 5